Sabrás Que te Quiero
by Pet Shop Girl
Summary: One shot. Monopoly Shipping. Noland pasa un mal rato a causa de cierto entrenador, y cuando ve a Greta, no puede evitar concentrarse sólo en ella.


La batalla contra el joven entrenador de Littleroot había sido extraña y confusa. Noland tenía de su lado a los pokémon con ventaja de tipo sobre los del chico, pero en un extraño giro, el muchachito logró vencerlo en el último momento.  
>-Imposible… -murmuró, al ver a su Arcanine, su último pokémon, derribado<p>

El chiquillo estaba mirándolo, fijamente, mientras su pokémon de renta, un Meganium, se mantenía tranquilo junto al chico.

Noland fingió su mejor sonrisa, y le aplaudió. El niño sonrió cuando el Frontier Brain de la Fábrica de Batalla se acercó, aparentemente contento.  
>-Muy bien hecho. Eres pequeño, pero muy inteligente –del bolsillo de su bata blanca, sacó una medalla redonda dorada; no quería dársela por enojo, pero debía hacerlo y reconocer que el niño era un buen estratega; mejor que él –Te has ganado el Símbolo de Sabiduría<p>

El chico recibió su Símbolo. Estaba tan contento, pese a no decir nada. Y Noland estaba tan molesto…

Se desapareció de su instalación luego de eso, y vagó por parte de la isla. No quería saber nada de otros entrenadores, ni de pokémon, ni de Frontier Brains ni Símbolos. Quería estar solo.

¡Ser vencido por un niño de 10 años! ¡Qué vergüenza!

-Maldito niño, la próxima vez que lo vea…  
>-¿Y ahora a quién estás amenazando de muerte?<p>

La voz era clara, burlona… y dulce. El corazón de Noland latió más fuerte, y miró a su izquierda y a su derecha. Y nada. No había nadie. Pero no era producto de su imaginación. Detrás de él estaba Greta, la chica más molesta y agradable que había conocido jamás.

La rubia decidió pararse frente a él. Estaba nerviosa, como nunca. Al fin, después de tanto tiempo, se había resuelto con su mente y con su corazón, y estaba lista para decírselo a él.  
>-Antes que me digas qué te tiene tan enojado, ¿me dejas contarte algo?<br>-Claro, lo que quieras –su enojo se había apaciguado, y toda su atención sería sólo para Greta  
>-¡Bien! –gritó, animada como nunca –Sigamos caminando, me siento más tranquila así<p>

Asintiendo, Noland reanudó su caminata, con Greta a su lado. Quería mirarla, pero la daba tanta pena que prefirió mirar hacia enfrente. Y lo mismo pasaba con ella. Estuvieron un buen rato así, caminando hacia ningún lugar sin dirigirse una palabra. Era difícil. Porque ambos sentían ese nudo y esos nervios.

Al menos hasta que Greta suspiró pesadamente. Y la gente pasaba por todas partes, yéndose a sus hospedajes en la isla. Era algo tarde, y a la vez no lo era.  
>-¿Estás cansada? –preguntó; Greta lo negó con la cabeza -¿Qué tienes?<br>-Es difícil de explicar, Noland…  
>-Si se te hace tan difícil, intenta decirlo con palabras clave. Tal vez así pueda entender un poco lo que quieres decirme<p>

Miró hacia el suelo. Ya no quería decir nada.  
>-¿Y bien? –presionó él; Greta siguió callada –Si no vas a hablar, me iré<br>-¡No! ¡Espera un poquito! –suplicó, parándose frente a él para que no se fuera

Volvió a suspirar. Ya estaba ahí. Sintió miedo, tembló un poco. Las manos le sudaban y por primera vez en mucho tiempo tenía ganas de llorar.  
>-Es que… bueno… -comenzó, y ya no sabía qué más decir -¿Alguna vez has visto tanto a una persona y te has preguntado cómo sería estar con esa persona?<p>

Noland quedó desconcertado con la pregunta.  
>-Define estar, lo que acabas de decir puede sugerir muchas cosas<br>-Ah… -tartamudeó, y pensó en qué otra cosa decir –Bueno, supongamos que te gusta una chica, y quieres decirle que te gusta, pero no sabes cómo… ¿Qué cosa le…?

Y la besó. No pudo contenerse más, y tuvo que hacerlo. La gente seguía pasando en menor cantidad, sin dar importancia a lo que estaba ocurriendo entre dos entrenadores. Y aunque por segundos, Greta se sintió soñada y realizada, terminó por darle un empujón, temerosa.  
>-¿Qué demonios fue eso? –le gritó; tan sonrojada que podía sentir el calor en las mejillas<br>-Es lo que no puedo decir –contestó

Llorando, Greta se lanzó hacia él para abrazarlo.


End file.
